ALlern Lee
by Sampah Sungai Ciliwung
Summary: Kisah keluarga Amerika - Korea dan sekelumit dramanya. Yaoi. BL. HAEHYUK.


Hyukjae menutup mulutnya yang tersenyum bahagia, matanya terus melirik suami yang telah menciptakan kado natal terbaik tahun ini. "Mereka sangat lucu." Sebuah ciuman sebagai hadiah untuk suaminya yang telah berusaha mati – matian merekam ketiga buah hatinya bernyanyi.

"Yes they are," membalas ciuman Hyukjae dan mengecupnya semakin dalam. "At least on the camera." Tambahnya sambil memutar mata yang membuat sang istri tertawa. Lagi – lagi hanya mampu tersenyum bahagia melihat anak terkecilnya begitu tampan di video yang diunggah sang ayah. Kepolosannya meluluhkan siapa saja. Terlihat seperti malaikat bermata biru dengan kulit seputih susu. Sedikit berbeda dengan kakak – kakaknya yang terlihat mulai maskulin (atau berlagak maskulin) dengan gayanya sendiri – sendiri. Khalid ALlern Lee, Axle ALlern Lee, Briy ALlern Lee, Briy, Brian, masih sangat lucu dengan pipi bayinya, dia menjadi yang paling dimanja oleh kedua kakaknya maupun Hyukjae dan Donghae. Karna lahir 3 tahun terlambat setelah Axle dan 4 tahun dari Khalid.

Sebagai seorang musisi yang menikah dengan musisi lain, ketiga anak keluarga Lee sudah mengenal musik sejak lahir. Mereka mendengar lulabi piano grand sebagai pengantar tidur, mendapat kado harmonika atau gitar ketika ulang tahun beserta sepatu olahraga terbaru. Semua musik mengalun dengan sendirinya ketika sang ayah bekerja. Komposer ternama yang harus pulang balik Amerika – Korea setiap bulannya. Melodi seperti ketukan sepatu yang membuat mereka mampu membaca note bahkan sebelum cakap mengenal abjadnya sendiri.

"Dad . . ." wanti Khalid yang mulai jenuh melihat ayahnya menghabisi sang ibu didepan ruang tamu rumah mereka sendiri. Ugh.

"Halo jag, hows school."

"Good." Ingat hormon remaja yang mulai menggerogoti putranya? Sebagai ayah, Donghae yakin bingung bagaimana menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Karna kedua putra tertuanya mulai benci tindakan seperti ciuman, pelukan bahkan bicara dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Wheres Axle?"

"Molla."

Meski hidup lama di Amerika, Hyukjae selalu ingat menyelipkan sedikit Hangul sederhana agar tetap paham ketika ia sedang malas berbicara englishi. "Let me talk to him." Menahan sang suami yang sedikit kecewa dengan anak sulungnya, Hyukjae menengahi dengan membawakan lemon tea segar kepada buah hati pertamanya. Yang dulu menjadi jagoan paling disayang dalam keluarga meski tidak lama, karna Axle lahir setelahnya. Meski dituntut dengan tanggung jawab besar anak pertama, Khalid tumbuh dengan baik. Menyayangi kedua adiknya meski dalam beberapa kesempatan sering bertengkar dengan Axle karna sikap keduanya yang jauh bertentangan. Pendiam dengan gaya sok cool yang membuat Hyukjae kadang tertawa gemas karna sifatnya yang lucu. Bersahaja meski beberapa kali harus menahan keinginannya sendiri hanya agar kedua adiknya senang.

"You want some ice tea?"

Khalid berbaring di ranjangnya, memunggungi Hyukjae, dengan kaus kaki yang masih menggantung di kedua mata kaki. Masih tidak menjawab. Hyukjae sedikit tersenyum, melihat sekeliling kamar anak 10 tahun pertamanya yang terlihat seperti biasa. Kecuali bungkusan kado di sudut kiri kasur Khalid. Terdapat bungkusan asal – asalan yang jelas sekali belum selesai.

"Baseball?" masih tidak ada jawaban. "Untuk Axle?" tebak Hyukjae.

"Untuk Briy juga mom."

"Kado natal yang hebat sayang. Kita bisa bermain kasti minggu nanti." Hyukjae mengusap rambut kehitaman Khalid yang dipotong rada cepak. Menciuminya sayang.

"No. Axle mungkin lebih suka bermain dengan teman – temannya daripada denganku."

Ok, Hyukja paham kemana mereka akan membawa wajah murung putra pertamanya.

"Karna itu kau meninggalkan Axle dan pulang sendiri?" Khalid berbalik, memeluk Hyukjae dan bersandar di dadanya persis seperti ketika dia bayi. Hyukjae akan menimangnya pelan dan menyanyikan sesuatu hingga Khalid tertidur. Dia yang tertua, dipaksa menerima fakta bahwa kakak Axle dan Briy haruslah rela menerima kasih sayang dan perhatian paling kurang. Meski Donghae dan Hyukjae berusaha mati – matian untuk selalu adil dalam hal kasih sayang tapi Khalid pasti merasa ada yang kurang.

"I just, Axle terlihat sangat menyukai teman – temannya hingga mengikuti mereka kemana – mana. Apakah aku cemburu mom? Atau aku hanya takut Axle akan menjadi nakal?"

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat mata putranya yang hitam seluruhnya, milik orang Korea, sangat tampan. "Yang manapun diantara keduanya, bukankah itu bagus? Ibu tidak melihat alasan kenapa kau tidak boleh cemburu atau takut akan keadaan adikmu." Senyumnya membuat Khalid malu – malu melepas pelukannya. Dia lupa sudah dewasa meski sepuluh tahun bukanlah dewasa seharusnya, dasar anak kecil. "So, itu wajar sayang, selama kau tidak egois dengan membatasi pergaulan baik adikmu, kau pantas dan boleh untuk memilikinya."

"Mommy!" jeritan dari lantai satu membuat Hyukjae menghela nafasnya, bersamaan dengan sang putra tertua yang terkekeh mendengar Briy sudah pulang dengan kakak keduanya. Yang pasti sedang mencari – cari Hyukjae dimanapun tempatnya.

"Mommy! Are you here?" bisik Briy pelan ketika sampai di depan pintu kakak tertuanya. Ia mengetuk pelan dan berharap sang ibu menjawabnya segera.

"Yes honey, come in." mendengar titah sang ibu, tanpa menunggu apapun Briy masuk, menubruknya dengan pelukan dan tangan yang mengangkat kaus Hyukjae ke atas, mencari makan siang favoritnya. Susu.

"Grow old kid, berhenti menyusu seperti bayi." Ejek Axle yang berjalan pelan di belakang Briy yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, meski masih menggigit putting ibuknya. Baru 5 detik Axle bicara, tangis keras langsung pecah yang membuat Hyukjae kuwalahan menenangkan adik paling manja di keluarga Lee.

"Im not a kid! Huwaaaaa! Mommy! Axle hyung hit me! Appo!" bagaimana Briy bisa berbohong dan menangis secara bersamaan di depan Hyukjae bahkan meski dengan sangat jelas Axle tidak menyentuhnya? Masih menjadi misteri yang terjawab ketika kakak Hyukjae bilang bahwa dia dulu sama seperti Briy.

Diantara ketiganya, Axle yang paling suka bergaul, dia keren dengan bad boy side yang sama sekali tidak hilang meski masih kecil. Suka bermain gitar dengan berani dan tidak malu – malu. Hyukjae sedikit sakit kepala membayangkan berapa banyak wanita yang akan menjadi korbannya nanti ketika dewasa.

"Boys! Im making pancake. Coma came down." Teriak Donghae dari bawah yang membuatnya memaksakan senyum. Begitupun dengan Axle yang langsung mendengus. "I hate when daddy makes pancake. It always tastes like butts."

Hyukjae terkekeh sambil menutupi mulut anak keduanya. Sebelum Briy meniru dengan gaya beo kata – kata kakaknya. "Ill make you another one, dengan banyak madu di atasnya, bagaimana?" sambil menggendong bontot keluarga Lee dan dua kakaknya mengekor di belakang, Hyukjae turun. Ini seminggu sebelum libur natal. Dan mereka harus bersiap merayakannya dengan sepi seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya.

-,

Malam natal dan minggu depan rencana bermain bissbol mulai disusun secara sempurna. Donghae telah menghubungi penerbitan tempatnya bekerja untuk jangan menghubunginya mulai dari seminggu sebeum natal hingga 2 minggu setelahnya. Gaya neleneh dan lucu Briy menjadi awalan paling mengagumkan pada minggu pagi, saat natal. Dia berlari dengan piyamanya. Rambut pirang Briy bahkan masih berantakan ketika bocah 6 tahun itu merogoh apapun di bawah pohon natal. Mencari kadonya.

"Mommy looks! A baseball hat! Terima kasih hyung!" teriaknya pada Khalid yang masih mengantuk di ujung tangga. Daripada Axle yang sering menggodanya, Khalid lebih ke arah memanjakan Briy dengan kasih sayang. Ia bahkan rela membagi apapun untuk adik terkecilnya itu.

Melihat ketiga anaknya yang sibuk membongkar apapun di bawah pohon natal, masalah penting harus segera diselesaikan antara ia dan Donghae yang tidak prnah sepakat tadi malam.

"I have to go." Bisiknya di telinga sang suami. Berpura – pura mendengarkan ketiga anaknya yang berceloteh riang tentang kadonya. "You have to be with them only for an hour Hae. Nothings gonna happened, right?"

"Oh Hyuk, you know how worse idea of getting your husband alone with the kids. They'll kill me!" desis Donghae pelan meski harus tetap jelas menyampaikan maksutnya tentang bahaya, mati dan menderita. Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar itu. Matanya mengatakan 'are you kidding?' kepada suaminya yang sudah bersamanya lebih dari 15 tahun itu. "No, seriously. Kau lihat sendiri waktu kau meninggalkanku untuk mengajar minggu lalu? Kau ingin mengulang peristiwa banjir lokal keluarga ALlern Lee?"

"Relax, theyr just kids. Aku hanya akan belanja sebentar. Jagalah mereka. Gunakan waktu ini untuk quality time dengan anakmu, hm?"

Donghae yakin ingin memebantah, sebelum putra bungsunya mulai bertanya macam – macam kenapa ayah ibunya saling berbisik yang dijawab keduanya dengan nothing. Mengajak Briy dan Axle ke pusat perbelanjaan itu mimpi buruk. Apalagi dalam situasi butuh bahan makanan natal cepat seperti sekarang. Mengajak mereka adalah opsi terakhir yang ada dalam list Hyukjae.

Setelah mengecup pipi Donghae, Hyukjae melipir pelan – pelan meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Meninggalkan Donghae dan ketiga anaknya yang, mungkin 5 mnit lagi akan sadar kalau malaikat mereka menghilang. Donghae harus siap mental. Huft. Sampai kado habis dibuka. Dan mereka penasaran, kemana ibunya berada.

"Wheres mommy?" donghae hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Briy.

-,

Briy mengacungkan tangannya ke arah Donghae yang ketar ketir. Matanya memicing meminta sang ayah menurutinya. "No, Kau tidak bisa memiliki semuanya sayang."

Anak terakhirnya cemberut. Pipinya menggembung dengan bibir mencebik lucu, matanya berair. Siap meluncurkan serangan misil air dari kedua matanya yang indah. "Ok you can have it. Just don't cry ok? Kau membuat ayah terlihat seperti orang jahat." Kata ayahnya kalah, menyerahkan sepotong kue jahe ke tangan anak laki – lakinya yang paling rewel. "Kau tahu ibumu akan marah jika tahu kalian makan kue sebelum sarapan, kan?" Ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan. "Jadi rahasiakan ini sebelum ibumu memukul bola ayah."

"Bola?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Biarkan ayah dan ibu saja yang bermain 'bola' special." Donghae bahkan terekeh sendiri mendengar omongannya yang mesum tanpa saringan. Mengelus kepala Briy yang berada di gendongannya. Sementara kedua kakaknya makan dengan tenang ditemani susu hangat.

"Kau suka hadiahmu sayang?" Donghae benar – benar menikmati menggendong anak terkecilnya, karna sebentar lagi, sama dengan kakak – kakaknya, Briy mungkin akan menolak pelukannya, ciumannya, bahkan kasih sayangnya, segera.

"Ummn. I love it."

"How about you Axle? Khalid?" keduanya hanya mengangguk tanpa minat. Donghae ketar ketir. Harusnya ia tanya Hyukjae dulu bagaimana caranya mendekati anak mereka sendiri. Setelah insiden hampir nangis Briy, Donghae melihat ketiga putranya sedang bermain games. Dimana Axle dan Khalid tengah bersaing seru dan Briy menonton tenang di atas sofa dengan cemilan kentang yang harusnya terlarang.

"God! Khalid!" teriak Axle frustasi saat kalah dari kakaknya lagi. Dia menubruk tubuh hyungnya dan tertawa bersama saling serang.

"Mau coba mengalahkan ayah?" wajah Khalid seperti mendengus bosan, tapi tak kuasa menolak keinginan ayahnya. Dia membiarkan sang ayah menggantikan posisi Axle yang kini melawannya. Gamespun dimulai dengan taruhan cubitan mematikan.

_,


End file.
